A LIE, ending in TRUTH
by SincerlyChelly
Summary: What if Bella Knew about Edward all along from experiance, and she was just waiting for him to tell her... What if her brother was a killer? Bella has to find this out the hard way Family CAN CHANGE... " Edward, James is my brother."
1. Chapter 1:Baseball Makes You See RED

**Well as much as I hate to say it, THIS IS NOT MY PLOT. iIactually read some else's story and I disliked the way they wrote it, they were asking if anyone else wanted to take over the story and I volunteered to send her a draft of how I would write the first chapter. It's been a couple of days since I sent her the draft, and I still haven't gotten a reply so I said WHY NOT GET YOUR OPINION? So i hope this doesn't make any one angry and im sorry for the person who origanally made up this plot, but i just wanted to try. IF u feel offended or mad feel free to voice your opinions, It won't hurt me.**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Here goes nothing.**

_*all thoughts are in italic.*_

I own nothing.

Bpov

Baseball…

I always thought this sport was so boring considering the fact that I can't understand it, but DAMN, after seeing the Cullen's play I don't think I will ever look at it the same.

As I stand watching the game with Esme I can't stop the smile that creeps onto my face when I look toward Edward, _ HE is so competitive, _I think and I turn my head back to see Carlisle up to bat. But since I can't keep my head off Edward for more than a second I turn my eyes to watch him, this is when I hear Alice gasp.

Edward and Alice's eyes met and, certain electricity flowed through them, I was trying to figure out what was going on until I felt Edward by my side.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," Alice whispered."

_What's going on?" _I thought as everyone else gathers around.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked with a calm voice.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," She murmured.

"What changed?" Jasper asked while leaning over her protectively.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," As soon as Alice said that I felt seven pairs of golden eyes flash toward me and then back to Alice.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked turning toward Edward.

"Less than five minutes, they're running— they want to play." He scowled

"No, not carrying—" He cut short "besides the last thing we need is for them to catch he scent and start hunting."

_OH. MY. GOD! _My mind screamed after I realized what they were talking about. _Other vampires… DAMN. There are only two others I know and… OH. MY. GOD! I think my heart is going to fall out of my chest._

The conversation continued on how to handle the situation and in less than a minute Carlisle decided that we continue the game regardless if three vicious vampires were possibly going to suck me dry.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

"The others are coming now." I stated.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet and don't move from my side please." He pulled my long hair forward around my face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly "I can smell he across the field."

_Damn._

They continued the game and about one minute later I felt Edward's body tense up.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. My human eyes weren't strong enough to see their faces yet. But as they started to get clearer as they approached. I see an outline of dirty blond hair and I instantly think of my brother, I blink and when I open my eyes, my heart stops.

_It can't be him, I haven't seen him since the night he told me what he was, and that was five years ago._

I gasp and a tear rolls down my face, "James." His name comes as a choked up whisper. His head snaps in my direction, and I notice and I notice something as his eyes burn into mine.

"Bella" I hear him say.

And suddenly I am drowning into a sea of red.

**Well this is my draft on how I would do the first chapter.**

**And I hope you like it. PLEASE reveiw and tell me what you think. And the end sentence "And suddenly Iwas drowning in a sea of red ." **

**I hope u understood it , IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT SHE GOT BIT.**

**and if you think you know then tell me what you think it means in the reveiw a nd ill give you a sneak if you get it right.**

**Thank you and reeviw.**

**-Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2:The ultimatum

**I don't think you guys understand how unbelievably happy I am right now to hear that you like this story, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and then went along to read my other stories and reviewed for those, YOU TOTALLY ROCK FOR THAT…lol**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my very brilliant readers: TWIMOM for being the first to figure out the meaning of the last line and getting the sneak peak. And for everyone else who got it right I thank you.**

_*all thoughts are in italic.*_

I own nothing.

Bpov

"Bella"

And suddenly I am drowning in a sea of red. All I can see is his bright ruby red eyes, and I now feel as if they are swimming with my own blood. As my eyes bore into his I suddenly feel dizzy and the red is replaced with black.

Jpov ** [all POV will always either be in James, Bella, or Edward.]**

My mind instantly went blank when I heard that soft familiar voice whisper my name.

_It can't be, _was the last thing I thought before I turned my head to see my sister surrounded by 7 vampires. _WHAT THE HELL?_ My eyes connected with hers and I was surprised when I saw a mixture of sadness, confusion, and last fury as she fell to the ground.

Without thinking I started to run toward her, but a pair of strong arms pushed me backward. A growl ripples from my chest and erupts through my throat as I am face to face with some bronze haired golden eyed vampire.

"You stay away from her." He growls and I instantly get protective.

"Why, so you can have her all to yourself? If you hurt her—"

"What do you mean hurt her?!" He growled louder with more force, "She is the love of my life!"  
"Why would she ever love you?" I question.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"She will always be my business, she is my little sister!"

Everything goes quiet except for the sound of Bella's soft breathing and heavy heart.

Bpov

"Bella, Bella, Bella…wake up dear." I hear Esme's voice say softly while fading back into reality. When I finally open my eyes I saw Esme looking back at me.

"What happened?" I asked as she helps me up.

"You fainted dear."

"Oh, I don't know what happened but I think I had the weirdest—" I stop mid-sentence when I turn my head and see non other than James and Edward ready to rip each other's throats out. _Crap. This wasn't a dream._

I start to run toward them and suddenly I feel two giant stone arms around me.

"Emmett, let me go."

"Not a chance." He said chuckling.

"But I have to stop them from fighting."

"No you don't."

"Emmett let go!" I yell while trying to struggle away

"No." he simply said while carrying me off in the opposite direction.

"Fine," I said when he put me down, _I'll just scream._

"Edward!!!! James!!!! Stop it now!"

Edward and James' snapped their heads in my direction as if they ceased to remember that I existed.

Edward was as my side in a flash, holding me very tightly in his embrace.

"Well if it isn't my baby sis." I heard a low ruff voice say. I turned around to see no other than my long lost vampire brother,

"Hey," I said while taking a step back.

"What, I don't get a hug?" he said while inching closer, but the closer he got the more his eyes stabbed me like a dull knife, bringing me more and more pain with each poke.

"I don't know if that will be such a good idea." I said while backing into Edward's chest.

"Why not?!" he said in shock with a bit of anger in his tone.

"James, you kill humans." I said spitting the word kill out as if it were poison on the tip of my tongue.

"No, Isabella," He said inching forward, "I do what I have to do to survive." He inches closer and Edward instantly gets protective.

"Stay away from her." He growls and the next thing I know him and James are crouched low to the ground looking as if they are trying to figure out who's going to make the next move. When I turn my head I notice that Edward isn't the only one protective over me, but all of the Cullen's as they face- off against the opponent; _all for me._

"Stop" I yell while trying to get in between the two. "This doesn't have to be this way, I love you both, now stop."

"No Bella." James and Edward say at the same time.

"It will never work, it's either me or him." James says, not getting up from his stance.

So now I'm faced with the ultimatum, the love of my life, or my brother.

**I hope you like this chapter, and even if you don't review and tell me why….love it hate it have some ideas tell me in a review. And for all who read my other stories on my profile those will be updated this WEEKEND. So please review and tell me if you think she should pick James or Edward???**

**-Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3:Memories

**Ok so one of my reviewers said that she thought this was moving too fast and she asked if we could know James and Bella's story {this is dedicated to that reviewer: **xxGardenWallFlowerxx **}. So I thought of flashbacks and I thought of looking at this through Edward eyes so the choice won't be until the next chapter sorry…but I hope you like this.**

_*All thoughts are in italic.*_

**All flashbacks {through Edward's pov} bold and underlined.**

I Sadly don't own twilight… though if I did….

Epov

"She will always be my business, she is my little sister!" The words ring through my ears like a silent alarm and I am now confused. _What the hell does he mean little sister??? Bella said she was an only child. She said that all she had was Charlie, Renee, And Phil. _As I look at James I start to think that he may be lying, until I get lost in his mind.

I can see a vast change of memories. I see James as a small child holding Bella for the first time. I see the way he looks into her eyes, his eyes hazel as a child, not red, and begins to speak.

"**Hello Isabella," Bella frowns in reaction and he begins to speak again, "I know I don't really like that name either, how about Bella? Huh, do you like that?"**

**she smiles in reaction and his eyes light up like a child in the newest of candy shops. "That's right. We're brother and sister, James and Bella."**

His mind switches from memory to memory and it stops at another memory. I see Bella and James at a older age. Bella was crying because she had a nightmare and James went to go soothe her.

"**Are you ok? What's wrong?" **

"**I had a nightmare, and--" he cuts her off and says.**

"**It's ok, how about I make you some hot chocolate? I know it's your favorite."**

"**With marshmallows?" she asks as her eyes get big with excitement.**

"**Of course, anything for you," **

I didn't even know that Bella liked hot chocolate and by the way she drunk it I supposed that she liked it very much.

"**Are you ready to go back to bed?" he asks when she's done**

"**but I don't want to go by myself. I might have the dream again."**

"**How about you sleep with me for the night?" She smiles in excitement as he pulls her onto his back. She cuddles into his chest and whispers, " I love you James," Before she passes out.**

The memories begin to flip and I see him linger on these last three the most.

"**James all the kids pick on me, and the boys think say I'm plain."**

"**Well you're not plain." He says getting protective.**

"**But they say that--"**

"**Look Bella," he says in a stern voice, " The next time one of those boys call you plain tell them to shut up before you kick their scrawny ass!"**

**Bella's cheeks turn pink with laughter. "You remember how I taught you to throw a punch right?"**

"**Yea, I do."**

"**Show me."**

**Bella balls up her fist and hits James with a blow that I would never expect a girl at her age to have the power for. He stumbles a step back and acts as if it hurts him.**

"**Damn." He says and then the memory changes.**

"**Come on Bells, it's not that hard."**

"**Yes it is! I'm not athletic at all, so can we just give up!"**

"**No we can not! We don't give up."**

**Bella and James were standing on a baseball field, James pitched the ball to Bella and she missed yet again.**

"**UGH!" she screamed in frustration.**

"**Ok, let's try a different technique." He walks up to Bella and starts to pace, "What were you mad at again?"**

"**I was mad because stupid Newton tried to kiss me, and I hurt my hand because I hit him in the face."**

"**Well I want you to think about that and channel all that negative energy. When you swing this bat think of this ball as Newton's face and then swing."**

**Bella's face looked furious at first, but when James threw the ball a smirk came into place and she hit the ball with the most amount of force I've ever seen her have.**

"**James! I did it!"**

"**Yes, you did." She screamed and hugged him.**

**The night that James got changed was blurry, the memory must have been part of the memories that got erased, but I knew it was that night because I could hear his screams.**

"**It'll be ok, you're one of us now." I heard a female voice whisper and then the memory switched to the day he told Bella he had to leave.**

**Bella had been crying for a week straight. They had pictures of James all over town; they thought that he had ran away. Bella's mom had tried to talk to her earlier that week but Bella spazzed out on her and anyone else who tried to talk to her; they soon learned to leave her alone. This was the night James crawled through her window.**

"**Bella," he whispered very low so no one would hear. He brushed the side of her face and she stirred in her sleep from his cold touch.**

"**James," her voice came out in almost the softest of whispers and she gasped. "James," She fumbled around until she found the light. When she saw James tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him. "James where were you?" She started to cry into his chest and I felt his arousel for how delicious she smelled. He pried her off of him and that's when she looked into his eyes. **

"**What the fuck! You're not my brother! Who the hell are you!" she whispered in a violent tone.**

"**Bella, I am your brother," he advanced toward her and grabbed her hands before she could run.**

"**You're so cold, who are you?"**

"**Bella, let me explain." He sat her on the bed and told her what he was and the funny thing is that she believed him.**

"**Holy crap! Are you serious I have a vampire for a damn brother."**

"**Bella, I can't stay. I'm not staying." She looked at him with so much pain as if he had crushed her.**

"**What do you mean you can't stay?" she asked him.**

"**I am a danger to you, to our parents,"**

"**So you're going to leave me alone."**

"**I have to I can't--"**

**She cut him off and surprisingly said, "I understand." Before she started to cry.**

"**I'm sorry I,--"**

"**Just promise me one thing." She asked.**

"**Anything," **

"**Don't hurt any humans." She looked into his eyes and he had no other choice then to agree,**

"**I promise."**

**That night James waited until finally James fell asleep and he kissed her forehead. As he opened the window he heard her speaking in her sleep, "Please James, don't go." And as much as he wanted to stay and tell her 'I'm your older brother, I'll always be there for you' he sucked it up and left. Over the next two years James still checked up on Bella. I saw her grow up before his eyes. Since he left she grew quiet, She didn't talk to many people, and it broke her even more when her mother and father finally divorced. That year Bella moved to phoenix with her mother and that year James decided that she would be better of without her presence.**

The memories stopped when James left and I heard Bella screaming.

"Edward!!!!! James!!!! Stop it now!"

James and me took off towards Bella at the same time; when I reach her I hold her and make sure that no one can take her from me.

"Well if it isn't my baby sis," James said when I released her.

"Hey," She says and then takes a step back.

"What I don't get a hug?" James asks Bella, but Bella continues to back away until she crashes into my chest.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why?" he instantly asks wit anger/ hurt in his eyes.

"James, your eyes, you kill humans."

"No, Isabella," he says while coming closer, "I do what I have to do to survive."

In that instant I see a thought pass through his mind. I see him and Bella hand in hand brother and sister; like a replica of how happy they were when they were little. I see Bella's head thrown back in laughter, and when she looks back toward James I see that her eyes are no longer my gorgeous shade of brown, but as red as the blood pumping in her veins.

_NO!_ My mind screams and I instantly grab her by her waist and pull her behind me.

"Stay away from her!" I growl and the next thing I know we are face to face.

**I'm sorry that this was only a filler chapter butt I hope you like it. I already have a very good idea on how I'm going to do the next chapter thanks to a very witty reviewer named: **gothgirl865, **because she is so witty and she helped me decide on a lot. So the next chapter is dedicated to her. Leave me something tell me if you love it or if you hate it, give me any suggestions if you have any I love hearing from you all.**

**I have a challenge for you if you can guess how many years apart James and Bella are apart in age I might give you something worth reading!!!!!!!!!! And I mean human years not vampire years. I will be updating soon just don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts and ideas.**

**-Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4:The choice

**Ok so it's basically been forever since I last updated for any of my stories and I am so sorry!!!! This chapter is dedicated to one of my very smart reviewers named: **NotSoSlightlyCrazy, **for being the first reveiwer for the last chapter and the first person to guess the age difference at the FIRST try. [Bella and James are 5 years apart.] **

**This chapter is also dedicated to:** gothgirl865** for being an awesome reviewer even if she didn't like Edward at first she's still wonderful and I am happy that she gives me awesome ideas and reads my story.**

**Everything twilight belongs to the one and only Stephanie meyer.**

**&& here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy.**

_*All thoughts are italic.*_

Bpov

So now I am faced with the ultimatum, the love of my life, or my brother.

As I see them face off, I see the intensity of the situation build higher with each beat of my heart.

_My brother, My love, My family, My life, My blood, or My existence; Edward or James._

My head suddenly feels dizzy, and I don't think I can take this because both outcomes will kill me.

"Please, pleased don't make me do this." I choke out of my constricted throat. "Please don't make me choose…I can't."

Edward's eyes flash towards me as if an impulse and I see that look that I sometimes see in his eyes.

"No, don't you even think about it." I say firmly, "Don't you ever think that you don't deserve me. You deserve me as much as I deserve you. Edward I—

"Oh, cut the crap Bella! I am your brother!" James says cutting me off. He turns towards me and his red eyes stab daggers into me; paralyzing to the spot.

"I am your brother and you don't know who to choose? I have been there for you since we were kids!" The last sentence slices through me and I start to remember.

"Since we were kids?! You weren't there for 5 years James! I haven't seen you in 5 years!" I scream at him.

"You knew I had to leave, you knew I couldn't stay." He says and he rapidly advances forward until he is in my face. "Why are you making things difficult? Bella are you seriously going to choose him over me!" He grabs my hand and I suddenly flinch from the impact of him being so close. He grips my hand firmly and the unfamiliar iciness rapidly cuts into my skin.

"You are mine, you will always be mine. You are my sister; I practically raise you and this is how you treat me."

I feel a tear roll down my face as the pressure of James is lifted off of me.

"You stay away from her!" I hear Edward scream and when I look up I see Emmett and Jasper with there teeth pulled back. They surround James and Rosalie and Alice surround the other two.

"Bella are you ok? I get the feeling back in my legs and as I look around Edward I see them close in on James, and Rosalie and Alice square off against the other two.

"Bella?" he says again with worry in his features, "Are you ok?"

"No…No!" I push past Edward and run up to Emmett "Stop Em; Jazz Stop."

Emmett and Jasper look at me in confusion and Instantly Edward grabs my shoulder.

"Bella—

"No Edward he's still my brother."

James looks at me with a mixed look of disgust and admiration.

"I always knew you'd grow up to be like Renee; You were always too soft. I never should of left you."

He says the lat part just audible for me to hear, and I have no problem raising my voice.

"BUT YOU DID LEAVE! YOU LEFT ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU DO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING AND LEAVE!"

A look of pride crosses his face before he crosses his face before he snaps his head in the direction of the other two red-eyed vampires.

"Laurent, Victoria….Let's go."

They walk towards him as if being pulled on a leash. He pulls the red-haired girl into his side and kisses her lightly on the lips. He looks over his shoulder and gives me a look that I haven't seen for years, but will never forget.

And instantly I know that this is not over.

**And this is the end of the fourth chapter and I would like to thank all of the lovely people that have been reviewing lately because I never expected this story to get that much attention. I am so happy that you guys enjoy it, so do me a favor and click on that little green button and leave me your thoughts! Good or bad, I DON'T CARE! As long as I know what you are thinking. **

**I'll update as soon as possible,**

**Michelle. **


	5. Chapter 5:The Rush

**Ok so here goes the next chapter!!!! LOL I'm sorry for the shortness But I will update as soon as possible!!!! I hope you guys enjoy && this I dedicated to: **gothgirl865 **For being one of the best reviewers I've ever had on my stories!!!!**

**The twilight universe belong to the one and only STEPHANIE MEYER but if it belonged to me I don't think Bella would exist but there would be a lovely girl named Michelle……..**

*****_All thoughts are in italic.*_

Bpov

As James and his followers run into the dimness of the trees I feel elevated off the ground.

"We have to get her out of here." I hear Edward mumur before I feel the wind rushing up to my face and everything turns into a blur. I bury my head in the cold stone crook of Edward's neck and I wait for the nauseous felling to stop. In about the same time I shut my eyes I hear the rushing in my ears stop, and as usual Edward pries my legs from around his waist; unsteadily my feet touch the ground. I look up into Edward's guarded expression and as I regain my balance he grabs my forearm and rushes me toward the car.

"Edward what is going----"

My breath catches in my throat as he lifts me off the ground and straps me in. The door is closed before I can begin to reopen my mouth and within the next second he is sitting beside me. The roar of the car signals that we are moving and one glance at the speedometer tells me that I don't want to see the scenery turning to mush beside me.

"Edward, why are you going so fast? Why are we in a rush? What are you doing?" The questions leave my mouth in a rush like vomit and his grip instantly tightens on the steering wheel.

"I have to get away from here." He says just audible for me to hear and instantly me heart lurched.

"What do you mean? You're taking me home, right?!"

"No, Bella I can't take you home, he could get to you then, and I----"

"He's my brother Edward! Of course he's not going to give up, and you're not going to let me abandon my father!"

"Bella, I have to do what I can to protect you, and right now this is the right thing to do." He looked at me as if that was his final answer and I was instantly shut out. I felt like a child being scolded for asking a stupid question. _The only difference was I'm not a child and I refuse to be treated like one._

"I am not abandoning my father Edward." I stated firmly and quietly, I had no idea where I was getting my voice from. He tensed more at the iciness in my voice and I'm surprised that he doesn't break the steering wheel under his grip.

He doesn't look in my direction and that makes the strong ness in my tone more defined.

"You are not going to treat me like a child and you will take me home." My voice cracks on the last word and Edward pushes the accelerator harder.

"DAMMIT BELLA!" his words echo in my mind, and I am instantly surprised. "What do you want me to do?" he pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand left on the steering wheel.

"I just told you what I wanted you to do."

"You want me to take you to the first place he's going to look, and where you are most vulnerable….He could----"

"He could what Edward?" I questioned.

"He could do what he's always wanted Bella. I read his mind…He won't stop until you're one of us."

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that and sorry for the shortness. PLEASE review and tell me if you love it, or if you hate it. Tell me any ideas you have for the story && we'll see if they pop up in the story!!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**michelle **


	6. Chapter 6:Anything to Protect

**So its been forever and a day since I last added a chapter…and I am truly sorry for all the people that have been waiting for a new chapter. I had a bad case of writers block and I have to admit that I deeply missed you guys and your reveiws; They made my day when I reread them and I had to admit that I had to get back at it.**

**So here goes a new chapter!**

**EVERYTHING TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

_*All thoughts are in italic*_

Bpov

In that moment all time begins to stand still and I am hit with the true realizationm of his words.

_He could make me one of them, and then I could have the life I really want with Edward. I could be with Edward forever._

In that second my thoughts leave through my mouth and I don't have time to think before I speak, "What's so bad about that?" I ask impulsively and instantly I regret not keeping those words to myself when Edward's posture goes stiff as if I threatened his life with a homemade torch.

"What's so bad about that?" he nearly yells, "What's so bad about taking your soul away? What's so bad about letting you leave every and anybody in this world? What's so bad about-

"Wanting to be with your forever?' I asked with certainty… "What's so bad about that, Edward… I love you. No, screw that, I am in love with you, and we both know that this is no silly teenage puppy love." I ease off the subject a little in expectation that he'll explode, but instead his eyes take on a far away expression and I take this as my chance to smooth things over. He slows down the acceleration of the car a bit when we reach the winding road of the woods and when I see the Cullen mansion come into view I reach out to touch him.

My finger tips lightly breeze his skin and the coldness of not only his skin, but the oblivious response I get from him lets me know that he is not only worried about me, but that he meant his threat… _He will and will do whatever it takes to keep me and my soul in tact._

"Why am I here?" I ask while trying to keep my tough voice from earlier. _Please don't crack Bella; try to reason with him. _"Why didn't you take me home like a asked?"

"I am keeping you safe." he says in a straightforward tone.

"He's my brother… " I say not completely sure of the fact that im about to state. "he won't hurt me."

"No, he'll do something much worst."

"The only thing I can imagine being worst then death is living without you… my life-

"Means everything to me, and I don't think you understand the importance of it." the words stung my ego a little, but it shut me up, and I knew that was the main purpose, so he can continue to speak. "I love you, Isabella Swan," looking at him through my eyelashes I see those golden eyes barreling through me with so much trust,, "and I don't you ever think that I don't. I want to protect you; I can't let anything happen to you, " and it is there that I know Edward will never agree with me or James' logic and I know that betraying his love in any way would not only be my downfall,, but the death of me.

"Edward, I want to spend eternity with you." I whisper just audible enough for his vampire ears to pick up on.

"you are apart of me now." is his only response as the rest of the Cullen clan closes in around the car and by the look on their faces I can tell that there is a silent plan being formulated.

"They're coming, Edward" Alice says with this glazed over look in her eyes when my feet make contact with the walk way in the drive, "I can feel them and it's so fast.. We need a plan."

Him and Alice flash a moments gaze and I see the momentary emotions pass over Alice's face before it becomes composed.

"What's going on?" I ask in confusion

"Just formulating a plan." Alice says quickly.

I look between the two and before I can get out another word Edward pushes my behind him and leans forward into his protective stance. The wind rustles the trees And my heart thuds in my chest. Suddenly I am terrified, but not for my self. "Don't hurt him, " I choke out, "Please don't hurt him." the chant continues in my head and when I feel the bodies around me go rigid I expect James to appear, but instead it's not him… it's his follower. _Laurant._

**I hope you guys enjoy this almost as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I must admit that it felt sooo gooooooodddddd : ).**

**So tell me your thoughts. Good or bad; I DON'T CARE! Have any ideas? STATE THEM.**

**And remember reviews are love, and I love and appreciate all my reviewers and readers.**

**-Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7:The Warning

**Soooo… It's been a while since I last updated. I guess I just had to think about how I wanted this chapter to go and I hope I picked the right route and I hope you like it.**

_*All thoughts are in italic*_

Bpov

Edwards face look like murder, and the tension grows so thick that I'm afraid of choking on it. _Why is this life so complicated? Why are they protecting me…_

"I am not here to fight." Laurent puts his hands up as a sign of surrender and still The Cullens remain silent. His long locks lightly sway when he moves forward, and Edward shoots a glance toward Carlisle.

Carlisle steps forward, taking the iniative position as leader, and speaks "Why have you come here?" he asks In a clam tone that only Carlisle could pull off at a time like this.

"I've come to warn you." Edward's gaze looks attentive and he focuses on Laurent's words. Carlisle doesn't speak and instantly Laurent takes this as his opportunity to continue, "he's dangerous… And don't underestimate what he can do, but ever since he's seen and smelled that," he shoots me a memorizing gaze before quickly turning his attention back to Carlisle, "that, human. He won't give. He wants her; he wants to turn her," The Cullens all stare at me in momentary silence before Edward Speaks.

"I think you should leave," He says in a deadly tone while never letting up on his stance, "and tell him I said I'll burn in hell before I let that happen."

The Cullens look taken aback for a moment at the fact that Edward has completely lost his composure, and when I whip my head back toward the beginning of the clearing in the forest it's as if no one was ever there; Laurent has disappeared before I could take one more breath.

Edward grabs me and ushers me into the house; "Where are we going to take her?" Alice asks as he begins to frantically grab his car keys and move into the garage.

"The one place he never followed her." Edward replies.

"What do you mean by follow?" I ask obliviously.

"Bella, did you honestly think James left you all those years," He looks at me as a conflicted look crosses his face for a split second, "He watched you… he watched you until your parents divorce. Bella, he watched your every move."

The news was like cold water splashing onto my face. He didn't leave me as soon as I thought he did; _he loved me… my brother loved me; I knew it wasn't my imagination. I thought someone was watching me._

Alice's voice wakes me out of my trance as she turns back toward Edward, "What if he find her?" She asks.

"Then we deal with him." he says with a far away glint in his eye. The tone of his voice makes my heart contract with pain and I push the image of what they might do to James out of my head.

"There's just one thing we have to take care of." Alice says quietly while glancing at everyone in the room before settling her eyes on me.

"What?" I ask

"You have to tell your father that you have to leave him; I'm sorry Belle but this one time you'll have to break his heart. Your life depends on it."

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So, as always leave a review; tell me if you love it or hate it & if you have any ideas then shoot!**

**Until next time,**

**-Michelle**


	8. Chapter 8:Final words

**I finally wrote a new chapter! YES! I think I'm on a role here! I hope you guys like this one.**

**SM owns the twilight universe; although I wouldn't mind taking it off her hands for a couple of hours.**

*_All thought are in italics._*

Bpov

When I am faced with the task, I don't know how to react. I try to shape the words of refusal but I know that I have no choice.

* * *

I walk into the house slamming the door in Edward's face to set the stage of our fake argument. Charlie follows me up the stairs asking if I'm OK like a concerned father and it just makes this harder.

"Bella, you can't leave, your mom isn't in Phoenix. Where will you go."

I argue back with him as if I am truly upset, when in reality I am just disappointed with what I'm about to say. I almost lose my fake composure before the words spill out of my mouth, but I know that this is what has to be done.

"If I don't leave, I'll just be stuck here like mom was." _That was a low blow Bella._ I think to myself,_ first James, your mom, and now you. You're no better than the two of them._

I never wanted to hear those words again after the night my mother said them to my father, but as I push past him and into the darkness I know that there is no turning back now.

Edward is already in the car as I start it up and pull out of the driveway. This is when the tears start.

"It's ok Love, he'll forgive you," Edward whispers into my ear, but I know he can't be right. I'll never be forgiven for those deadly words, and they will forever haunt me.

We drive into the Cullen's driveway once again and Edward gives me a good buy kiss before rushing me into the car with Alice and Jasper.

"Take her to Phoenix, Alice. We will try to throw James course off track and will meet you there." The car takes off and I think of Phoenix; of the place I once was and suddenly have no desire to run back to. I wanted to be here to live this life, and to spend it with Edward for eternity, but I know now that dream will never come true especially if he is so reluctant to turn me.

**What do you think will happen next? I think I have an idea! REVIEW! Good or bad I don't mind at all. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter and I promise to update soon, and if you have an ideas as to what should happen next PLEASE feel free to tell me!**

**-Michelle**


	9. Chapter 9:Deciding Fate

**When I wrote this chapter I was in complete and utter awe; I'm glad to say that I am officially proud of myself, but sad to say that there is only one more chapter to this story, before a WICKED sequel!**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bpov

Once again I am sitting in Edward's Volvo, the only difference is that I'm currently sitting in the back seat, and the front is occupied by a psychic and someone who strangely looks like he wants to eat me. I shuffle uncomfortably in the seats, and for once I am not as comfortable I always am. I imagine Edward before we started to drive. _If only he could have read my mind, I know he would have felt my pain. Why can't he see what our love is doing to his family; why can't he just let me go. It would be easier for the both of us. _I envision running away, and giving James an open opportunity to find me- his teeth ripping into my skin- _If I can succeed in letting this happen, I'd be able to keep Edward and my brother._

"Don't even think about it Bella." I hear Alice's voice, and I think of Edward talking in perfect synchronization with her; I squint my eyes in accusation.

"Stay out of my head." I mumble, but she laughs.

"Hey, your decisions just come to me, sorry." A look of sympathy crosses her perfect face, and I fail miserably at being mad

"Edward is only doing this to protect you, Bella." I want to listen to her reasoning, but I can only hear Edward's voice- _I won't let him turn you into a monster. _I want to protest, but suddenly I am filled with thoughts of happiness, and I can only imagine the feel of Edward's lips on mine. I remember what he said to me before I got into the car; _"I love you, Bella." he paused in between, "You are my life now."_ I vaguely remember the feeling of wanting to scream, when the car pulled off, but like a fool I said the one thing waiting on my lips, _"I love you too, Edward." _

I can still feel his heavy stare.

"So, we're just going to wait at the hotel, until we hear word from Edward and the others." I hear Alice speaking, but my mind is very disconnected from her words. All my focus is on the pattern of the rug on the floor as I wander around the hotel suite. "Bella," she calls my name, and finally I look up in her direction, "Are you sure you're alright?" I open my mouth to brush her off, and suddenly her face changes from concerned to stony.

"Alice?" I say, "What's happening, what do you see?"

"The tracker knows." Jasper shoots up from the couch and quickly helps her sit down. He produces a pencil and paper; her hands glide gently and swiftly. Like the blooming of a flower, a picture starts to form.

"Jasper, what is it?" I ask

"Sometimes she gets definite images with her visions. She's drawing what she see's; the final decision."

"What is it?" I ask.

She takes a small, unneeded, breath, and continues to draw. "Mirrors," she whispers, "a room full of mirrors." I look down at her suddenly still hands, and the picture before me causes a small tingle to erupt within my chest.

"It's a dance studio." I say.

"You know this place?"

"Yes," I answer, "My mother signed me up for dance lessons when I was younger." I remember the way I felt after each horrid class; I would run home and imagine James was running right beside me. _I told myself that we were racing._

A phone rings and quickly Alice answers, "Yes Edward," she says, "I understand."

I find myself opening my mouth to ask a question, "What did he say?"

"He said that they are on their way."

"And to feed you." Jasper smiles at his witty finish.

I ask Alice for a little time alone, and as they leave the hotel room, she tells me to meet them in the lobby.

"What am I going to do?" The rhetorical question comes out of my mouth before I can stop it, and simultaneously my phone rings. Thinking it's Edward, I instantly answer without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Edward?"

"I don't see you for five years, and yet you act as if he's the only vampire that sparkles in the sunlight." His voice is so familiar, cunning, protective, dangerous.

"James, I…" My breath gets caught in my throat and suddenly I don't know what to say. My mind goes blank.

"What's wrong Jelly belly?" my childhood name brings back a stab of pain, and I remember when it was me and him, a different James, with hazel eyes. "cat got your tongue?"

I try to form words, and for some reason I can't. After what seems like hours of silence I finally open my mouth, "What do you want?"

He starts to laugh, "You know what I want. I want you to join my clan. I want you to live this eternal life with me."

"And if I refuse?" I feel my face tensing up to the words, eyebrow cocked, my lips quivering.

"I know you, Bella, and I know you won't refuse." I start to tell him to go screw himself, but he continues to speak, "Don't you want to be with Edward forever?" His tone is mocking, but we both know he's hit a sore spot. "We could be powerful together, Bella. Brother and sister, together forever; remember we used to say that when we were kids?" I remembered being small. _I thought he was so big; we were inseparable. _"And you can keep him." _Edward. _The phone goes quiet; I know that he's hung up, and I know where to find him. My clumsy feet somehow get me gracefully outside undetected, and I get in a cab before I make my final decision.

_I decide my fate; Edward, this is for you._

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! What is going to happen? Please R&R and tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts, because they are simply amazing. **

**I am also in the SERIOUS need for a VERY good BETA! If you are one, or you know one, can you PLEASE let me know!**

***please note that I may change my screen name to SincerelyChelly***

**-Michelle **


	10. Chapter 10:How Does it Feel to Burn?

**Well, today is my graduation day, so I'm going to update in honor of that! Class of 2012, I hope you feel accomplished, because WE DID IT!**

**All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Bpov

Death is something I tried to never think about, but I always did. The thought of how I would go is what bothered me most. I didn't want to die on a rollercoaster (thus the reason I'm scared of heights), I didn't want to drown, and ironically I didn't want to burn. If I could've planned out my death, I would have picked something peaceful- possibly sleeping in the arms of the love of my life (like the notebook). Although, I never would've thought I'd be here; meeting my brother so I could live eternally. The only difference is, after the change I'd never be able to sleep in Edward's arms.

The building stares at me. _Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? _My mind speaks to me, but all I can see is his face; I don't think twice. The door of the studio closes behind me, with a thud, and I am now surrounded by a dozen replicas of myself. I've never gotten past the point of thinking myself plain; I stick my neck out, and try to imagine flawless skin like Alice's , and hair that shines like Rose's.

"Bella." I shiver at the small gust of ice cold air hitting my neck; my heart races. He stares at me, a figure beside me in the mirror, and I can suddenly remember his face, his smile, the rosy color that will never again reach his cheeks. "I can't believe you actually came." I want to tell him that I'm his little sister, of course I came, but that would be a lie; I came on accord of my own selfish reasons.

"How does it feel?" I ask him; he looks at me, eyes down cast, and I ask again. "How does it feel? You can tell me; I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take it."

"It hurts." his face is lost, he stares off into space, and takes a deep breath. "it hurts more than anything you can ever imagine, almost like your soul being ripped from your body." He brushes a strand of hair off my shoulder, "And you miss everything. Your life will be over; you'll never get to go back to this."

Without thinking I turn and grab him, "Do it," I say pushing my wrist toward him, "Bite me."

He looks into my eyes, "You really love him don't you?" I don't have time to respond before his teeth dig into the softness of my flesh.

"James?" A sudden burning sensation covers me and the venom begins to sizzle throughout my body.

"It's ok, Jelly Belly, I promise."

"Get away from her." his voice sounds like melted lava laced with fury. He growls, and it's only when James lets me go that I notice my legs have crumbled beneath me. My body is writhing in pain; they begin to fight.

"Edward." I call out his name, but this only seems to make him more enraged. Every thought hurts, every breath feels like death, and every time I blink my vision becomes more blurry. I hear ramblings of traveling voices, but I can no longer decipher who's voice it is. "James, Edward, stop!" I try to reason with them, but all that comes to my ears is animalistic screams from somewhere near; That is when I see him. Edward looks down at me, his lips move and a string of words leave his mouth before his mouth covers my freshly bitten wrist. _What are you doing? _My mind screams at him, and for a moment those mental screams are drowned out; Edward stops.

I look into his eyes, and even in this blurry vision I can see the fury. _Where is James? _I turn my eyes in the same direction as Edward's head, and I see them. They hold him with his hands twisted behind his back, he faces the fire as he is beheaded. "Noooooo!" I yell, but no one seems to hear me. _James I love you._

Then I hear something clearly, "It's too late. Edward, you can't save her." _I got one wish. _

_Cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once. _There is only one time when we look back on life; Death. This is a time when we question; _is this really it? Is this really the way I imagined it would end. _This thought is in me now, as my heart takes its final beats, and I wonder if dieing any other way would be peaceful; _would I feel as if I am burning? _One moment, and I'll remember his voice, _"Almost like your soul being ripped from your body." _When one loses their soul, what do they become? I wish I could've asked him, but I'll never have the chance because he burned; _Like a demon in hell. How does it feel to burn James? _

Revenge is a dish best served cold; cold like my changing heart.

**I loved writing this chapter. I don't know if it's the excitement of my graduation, or if It's the feeling of actually accomplishing the end of a Fan Fiction story. I hope you guys like it, and PLEASE I BEG OF YOU just don't alert, and favorite, please give me your thoughts. Tell me how this chapter genuinely makes you feel.**

***Note I will be changing my Fan Fiction name to SincerlyChelly***

***The sequel: **_**Without a Soul **_**will be up this week! So, stay tuned!***


End file.
